nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Carnage
Spider-Carnage is an alternate universe counterpart to Spider-Man. He is the combination of one version of Spider-Man and the Carnage symbiote. Unlike all other versions of the costumed hero, this Spider-Man seeks vengeance and a means to destroy all of reality. Biography In an alternate universe Aunt Mayhad died putting Peter Parker into a state of grief. Spider-Man was captured and cloned by Miles Warren. The two escaped but neither knew which was the clone and which was the original. One changed his name to Ben Reilly, dyed his hair blonde, adopted a different costume that had impact webbing in addition to web shooters, and called himself the Scarlet Spider. The other kept the original identity and name thinking he was the original. However, this universe's Dr. Connors found that Ben may have been the original and that Peter was the clone, causing Peter to deeply resent and even hate Ben. One time Ben went after Kingpin. Peter followed and eventually attacked Ben. During the fight, an open interdimensional portal opened byJonathan Ohnn let a Carnage symbiote through. The symbiote sensed Peter's rage and attached itself to him, and thus Spider-Carnage was born. With the means to exact his revenge, Peter devastated New York City. With assistance from that world's Kingpin, Spider-Carnage planned to use interdimensional portal technology to destroy every single reality, but kept his true intentions hidden from Fisk. He also used that world's Hobgoblin and Green Goblin to carry out his various tasks, such as destroying buildings and gathering equipment. Spider-Man arrived and Spider-Carnage had briefly mistaken him for Ben. Just as Spider-Carnage defeated Spider-Man, Madame Web took him away to meet Ben. Ben had teamed up with four other Spider-Men to fight the evil Peter. Ben and the others were successful in stopping Peter's plan but Spider-Carnage got away to another dimension, the armored Spider-Man's world. Only one could follow him, so Spider-Man was chosen. Spider-Carnage teamed up with that world's Wilson Fisk, Peter Parker's lawyer, and again tried his plan of destroying reality, except this time he would have to do it one dimension at a time. Spider-Carnage then impersonated that world's Spider-Man at a party. Gwen Stacy, the armored Spider-Man's girlfriend, knew that this Peter was not the same as her fiance and freed the heroic Spider-Man. When Spider-Man showed up at the party Spider-Carnage showed his true self and the two fought. Spider-Carnage then kidnapped and fled with Gwen Stacy. Spider-Carnage then set out to continue his quest for revenge. Spider-Man was able to stop him by letting that world's still living Uncle Ben talk to him. Uncle Ben reminded Peter about great power and great responsibility. Peter tried to separate the Carnage symbiote from himself but the alien proved too powerful. Spider-Carnage then sacrificed himself to stop the Carnage symbiote by throwing himself into the portal that destroyed him and the Carnage symbiote. Afterwards, Ben and the other Spider-Men were returned to their respective dimensions. Powers Like Spider-Man, Spider-Carnage has all the relative powers of a spider. His physical strength is relative to that of a spiders. He has Olympic-like agility and can stick to just about anything. In addition, he has an inherent knowledge of spider webbing, knowing which chemicals to combine in which proportions. His most unique power is his Spider-Sense. This is almost precognitive in nature and allows him to sense danger in any form. This Spider-Man also has all the powers, and presumably memories, of the Carnage symbiote. He can create axes with his hands, knives with his fingers, extend his arms, and produce multiple tendrils. He can also morph the symbiote so that it appears to be his old costume. Personality Spider-Carnage possess a keen scientific mind. Peter is able to put his webbing into cartridges which he puts in complex Web Shooters that can spray the webbing in a number different ways. He was able to devise a method that would destroy every single dimension at once. This Peter Parker hated the thought that he was cloned. He held a deep hatred for Ben to the point of attacking him. This is the reason why the Carnage symbiote attached to him, much like why the Venom Symbiote attached toEddie Brock to form Venom. He hated himself and everyone around him and wished to see everything destroyed. However, due to his upbringing he did the right thing in the end and sacrificed himself. Role in Ultima Category:Antagonists